


Paternidad Sorpresa

by Theophany222



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, Transformer Sparklings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theophany222/pseuds/Theophany222
Summary: *Watashinotomodachi – “Amigos míos” en japonés





	1. Prólogo

Se suponía que esa fuera solo otra rutinaria cacería de reliquias.  
Llegar, hallar el artefacto de turno, atacar/defender, interferencia corrida por cortesía de los niños/“mascotas de los Autobots”, el colapso/explosión del altamente inestable terreno del campo de batalla y, finalmente, la pronta retirada de quien lograra asegurar el objetivo primero.  
Simple  
Y aún así…

* * *

 

_**Base Autobot – Nevada, EE.UU. (Viernes, 1 hora antes del evento)** _

—¡Lo que sea que haya sido eso, Miko, lo necesitaba!  
—¡No fui yo, Ratch!  
—Ella está diciendo la verdad, Ratchet—Aseguró Raf, sentado sobre la pequeña plataforma que le adecuaron en la MedBay—Smokescreen ofreció enseñarle Chiro para entretenerla mientras tuvo Faringitis hace un par de semanas. Parece que en serio le gustó aprender a hablar en mano porque ahora se la pasa practicando con Smokey cada que Bulkhead no puede llevarla con él en sus patrullas.  
—¿Miko? ¿Hablando Chiro?—La sorpresa en la voz del médico era innegable.  
—Podría ser útil—Se encogió de hombros Raf, sin despegar la mirada de su laptop—Lo último que supe fue que de alguna forma se las arregló para convencer a Jack de intentar él también—Un sonido meditativo hizo que el pequeño genio finalmente levantara la mirada—¿Sucede algo, Ratchet?  
—No, nada está mal, Rafael—Negó algo distraído el Autobot—Es sólo…Antes del Éxodo…Yo conocía a alguien que dominaba el Chiro. Es un conocimiento muy inusual para nuestra raza, y considerando sus orígenes…Pues, que el mocoso fuera incluso más fluido en mano que con sus palabras era bastante impresionante…Me pregunto que habrá sido de él…  
La reflexiva atmosfera de la MedBay se rompió con el sonido de pasos apresurados en dirección de la estancia, ante los que Ratchet se apretó el puente de la nariz – gesto inconscientemente recogido de June – y movió a Raf a una plataforma más alta, alejada del camino a la puerta.  
Justo a tiempo  
Bumblebee y Blades – este último visitando por la semana – entraron ayudando a Arcee, con unos avergonzados Bulkhead y Wheeljack detrás.  
Un vistazo más cercano le permitió al exasperado doctor detectar una cuidadosamente disimulada cojera en la pierna izquierda de la Femme.  
—¿Y bien?—Preguntó Ratchet, visiblemente irritado—¿Qué fue esta vez?  
—Solo un pequeño accidente de entrenamiento, Doc—Respondió valientemente Wheeljack, notando que nadie se atrevía a enfrentar la ira del médico—Bulk y yo causamos más daño colateral del esperado…  
—Ajá…—Asintió sarcásticamente Ratchet, volviéndose – rápido como un látigo – hacia el único otro de los presentes con entrenamiento médico—Blades: Reporte  
—Nada roto ni en inmediata necesidad de reemplazo, CMO—Mientras hablaba, el helicóptero ayudó a la Femme a reclinarse en la camilla, bajo la atenta mirada de Bumblebee—Fue en realidad un honesto accidente: Dado que estoy aquí para evaluar mi eficiencia como posible médico de campo, Arcee y Bumblebee pensaron que sería prudente ilustrarme en las formas básicas de autodefensa. Desgraciadamente, los Wrecker estaban entrenando en la otra punta de la estancia, lo que eventualmente provocó una colisión de la que Arcee no pudo escapar a tiempo.  
—Hmmm…Sí, ya veo—Comentó Ratchet, examinado la extremidad afectada—Al menos Bulkhead no aplastó tu pierna. Tuviste suerte, Arcee—Una solución fue inyectada en una línea de Energon secundaria, relajando a la tensa 2IC—Ese calmante será más que suficiente para el resto del día. Quiero que te lo tomes con calma mañana, estarás en los monitores si te niegas a una baja médica completa hasta el lunes—La desafiante mirada que la Femme la clavó fue más que suficiente respuesta—Eso creí: Que alguien contacte a June, avísenle que Jack se quedará aquí todo el fin de semana, el lunes en la mañana Bumblebee o Bulkhead pueden llevarlo directamente a la escuela…  
La alarma disparándose automáticamente atrajo la atención de todos en la Base. Autobots y humanos por igual se dirigieron hacia el centro de comando a toda prisa (salvo Arcee, a quien Bulkhead tuvo que llevar en su espalda).  
Optimus arqueó una ceja al ver a Arcee colgando de su Wrecker residente como un bebé mono.  
—Accidente de entrenamiento—Fue toda la explicación que ofreció Wheeljack.  
El Prime asintió—Una nueva reliquia se ha revelado: Debemos ir a Cuzco, Perú.  
Arcee se acomodó lo mejor que pudo frente a los controles del GroundBridge—Yo estaré en los controles esta vez, Optimus: Órdenes de Ratchet  
—Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Ratchet y Smokescreen vienen conmigo. Bulkhead, te quiero listo para defender la Base y a los que se quedan en caso de emergencia. Blades, dado que estás aquí en calidad de aprendiz de Ratchet, debo pedirte que permanezcas aquí, listo para operar la MedBay.

* * *

 

_**Inmediaciones de la Fortaleza de Ollantaytambo – Cuzco, Perú (15 minutos antes del evento)** _

Apenas los Autobots emergieron del GroundBridge, quedo claro que – lo que fuera que hubiera aparecido esa vez – los Decepticons lo querían con una desesperación inusual.  
Megatron, Starscream y Breakdown eran presencias conocidas, incluso esperadas.  
KnockOut allí era ligeramente inusual, pero no completamente improbable.  
Ni siquiera el recién llegado nuevo Decepticon – que Optimus reconoció preocupado como Blackout – delataba lo bizarro de la escena.  
No, era Soundwave lo que hizo pausar a los Autobots, y contemplar si no habían caído en alguna a especie de trampa desde incluso antes de llegar.  
Por un minuto entero, ambas Facciones se quedaron en su lugar, mirándose los unos a los otros…  
Entonces un ave alzo el vuelo desde las ruinas tras ellos y el caos se desató.  
En ese enredo de disparos, alas, patadas y garras, era difícil ver nada…  
Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a cuatro individuos en particular de detectar algo inusual sobre el terreno en el que estaban intercambiando golpes.  
Optimus, Smokescreen, Megatron y Soundwave apenas tuvieron tiempo de registrar la idea antes de caer a través de la inmensa loza que creyeron prado.  
Justo sobre un cofre de evidente origen Cybertroniano, mismo que emitió una onda de luz cegadora que se extendió a lo largo de todo el país apenas fue tocado por cuatro servos distintos…


	2. Evento

**Base Autobot – Nevada, EE.UU. (Viernes, 10 minutos antes del evento)**

—¿Raf?—Preguntó Jack, notando la repentina urgencia que el pequeño genio le imprimió a su trabajo en la laptop.  
—Hay seis señales Decepticon—Respondió tenso Raf, tecleando como si se le fuera la vida en ello—Reconozco a Megatron, Starscream, KnockOut, Breakdown y Soundwave, pero la sexta presencia es perturbadoramente similar a Airachnid…Y a la vez no…  
—Marco Rotatorio—Aclaró Blades, acercándose a los monitores. Al verlo, Arcee se movió lo suficiente para dejarle una mejor vista—Igual a mí, ¿Dices que conocieron a otro Cybertroniano cuyo AltMode era un helicóptero?  
—Era una ella—Sisearon al unísono Arcee y Jack—Airachnid, la única Femme de la Elite Decepticon.  
—No bromeabas cuando dijiste que no les dicen mucho allá en esa isla suya…—Silbó apreciativamente Miko, deslizándose por el tubo de bomberos que convenció a Wheeljack de instalar junto a la plataforma del Centro de Comando.  
Ratchet NO había estado feliz con eso.  
Pero, dado que Optimus no halló motivos para retirarlo – Jack juraba que el siempre estoico y correcto Prime de hecho había estado sonriendo durante toda la tirada del indignado médico: “Todo está en los ópticos”, clamaba “Sólo debes saber buscar” –, el nuevo ornamento de la Base se quedó ahí.  
—Optimus Prime fue muy claro en sus órdenes: Griffin Rock y sus habitantes son Neutrales en la guerra—Blades se encogió de hombros, sus ópticos ambarinos sin despegarse de los marcadores transmitiendo las señales de los Autobots en Perú—Heathwave siempre dice que preferiría entrar directamente a las líneas de fuego, pero los otros son más realistas: Sin el entrenamiento o el equipo adecuados…  
—¿Por equipo te refieres a armamen- **¡MIKO, NO!** —El grito horrorizado de Jack sobresaltó a los tres Autobots presentes e hizo saltar a Raf en su sofá.  
— ** _¡MIKO, SÍ!_** —Fue toda la respuesta de la chica mientras se lanzaba por la pequeñísima fisura del Groundbridge que Arcee mantuvo activa para facilitarle a los otros el regreso, al no ser tan diestra en el manejo de esos controles como Ratchet u Optimus.  
El estrecho pasaje era demasiado pequeño para que un Cybertroniano – incluso un Two-Wheeler como Arcee – pasara a rastras, pero para una humana del tamaño de Miko…  
Era más que suficiente  
—¡Miko!—Jack se movió hacia el poste de bomberos, listo para perseguir a la fugitiva, cuando un enorme servo verde se interpuso. Sorprendido, el adolescente clavó unos confundidos ojos azules en los compasivos ópticos de Bulkhead.  
—Jack, normalmente no tendría problemas con que fueras tras ella, pero esa señal desconocida…—El Wrecker dudó unos segundos, luchando por encontrar las palabras—Poco antes de llegar a la Tierra, chocamos con un pequeño escuadrón de reconocimiento que iba en la dirección contraria. Su líder era un Rotatorio que fue capaz de mantener a raya a Optimus él solo por casi diez minutos—Por el rabillo del ojo, el pelinegro notó a Arcee tratando de mantenerse lo bastante estable para caminar hacia ellos—Si es el mismo sujeto…  
—Demasiado peligroso—Sentenció la Femme, abriendo el GroundBridge a toda potencia—Bulkhead, quédate aquí, yo iré por Miko.  
—Apenas puedes mantenerte de pie, Arcee—Señaló irritado el más alto—Así como estás no puedes correr ni me serás de ayuda en caso tuviéramos intrusos en la Base…  
—Exacto—Fue todo lo que dijo Blades antes de transformarse y volar a través del GroundBridge a una velocidad que les recordó a los sorprendidos espectadores que su AltMode ERA un vehículo de rescate.  
Un silencio absoluto se apoderó del lugar  
Por un minuto  
Entonces…  
— **¡BLADES!**  
—RescueBot tenía que ser…  
— _ **¿PERO QUÉ HACES, PEQUEÑO FALLO?**_  
—Genial, nuestro médico en prácticas acaba de lanzarse de cabeza a un campo de batalla con **MEGATRON** y _**WHEELJACK**_ en él…  
Ese último comentario de Bulkhead detuvo las protestas de los otros, haciéndolos a todos intercambiar miradas de horror apenas procesaron la horrible verdad contenida en lo que debería ser sarcasmo.  
—No se preocupen, estaré bien—La suave voz del Youngling a través del Comm-Link general los sacó del shock—Sólo traeré de vuelta a Miko, me consta que no seré capaz de intervenir en el combate.  
Un tenso silencio incómodo acogió su mensaje  
—…Bueno…Al menos es lo bastante sensato para reconocerlo…—Ofreció débilmente Raf, encogiéndose de hombros.  
Las miradas de desconcierto gemelas que le lanzaron Arcee y Bulkhead, así como el facepalm de Jack fueron respuesta suficiente.

* * *

 

**Inmediaciones de la Fortaleza de Ollantaytambo – Cuzco, Perú (5 minutos antes del evento)**

—Vamos, Jackie, un poco más a la derecha…—Murmuró Miko, colgando de uno de los salientes en el nivel suprior de las ruinas. La asiática llevaba varios preciosos segundos tratando de enfocar una buena toma del intercambio de golpes entre Wheeljack y el Dúo Dinámico (aka Breakdown y KnockOut).  
Aunque muy apegada a los Wreckers, eso no la detuvo de buscar blancos menos problemáticos apenas salió del Groundbridge:

  * Unos metros al norte, Bumblebee disparaba contra un inmenso Mech negro, con afilados rotores en la espalda y navajas en las muñecas y tobillos. A pesar de la distancia, era obvio que la estrategia de Bee consistía en atacar puntos focalizados – rotores y articulaciones –, retirarse a cubierto y reemerger en otro punto.
  * Ratchet, mientras tanto, mantenía a raya a Starscream con cuanto objeto o material tuviera a mano. La misma Miko se encogió emitiendo un sonido de simpatía cuando la munición de turno resultó una – muy bien apuntada a juzgar por el chillido de dolor del Seeker – roca del tamaño de una camioneta.
  * Mucho más lejos, Megatron y Optimus se habían retirado hacia un claro libre de ruinas o árboles, y habían descartado sus armas a favor de un poco del clásico kickboxing cybertroniano – Arcee protestaba que el estilo de combate militar estándar de Cybertron no tenía nada que ver con aquel cuestionable deporte humano, pero Raf apoyaba a Miko con que era un nombre pegajoso –.



Una sombra violeta deslizándose por el lado ciego de Optimus llamó la atención de Miko. Preocupada, la adolescente estuvo a punto de gritar una advertencia cuando un destello blanco tacleó al silencioso pseudo-atacante.  
Aliviada, Miko volvió a apuntar su cámara al reconocer a Smokescreen.  
El Praxiano, sonriente, extendió un servo burlón en dirección a Soundwave, quien solo inclinó marginalmente su máscara antes de lanzarse contra el otro TIC.  
Internamente, Miko no pudo evitar un chillido de alegría al reconocer el típico gesto de “¿Quieres bailar?” clásico de las películas de artes marciales. Aquella maratón a la que sometió a los Younglings de la Base – Bumblebee, Smokescreen y Blades – unos días atrás estaba rindiendo frutos.  
— _ **¡MIKO!**_ —Un estricto susurró la sobresaltó justo cuando tenía una perfecta toma de los líderes y sus TIC. Fue tal su sorpresa que estuvo a punto de dejar caer su teléfono; y, a esa altura, ninguna compañía de seguros lo reconocería como nada más que una triste bolita de cables y plástico que cualquiera podía arrancar de un control remoto. Con la adrenalina generando un zumbido sordo en sus oídos, Miko se volvió desde su percha, solo para encontrarse con…  
—¿¡Blades!? ¿Pero qué rayos? ¡Arruinaste mi toma y casi matas mi teléfono! ¡Mis padres me matarían si les escribo pidiéndoles un sexto reemplazo!  
El RescueBot se permitió girar los ópticos, un gesto adoptado de Dani—Luego, Miko. Ahora mismo tenemos que irnos—Un disparo fugitivo conectó con la base de la saliente en que la chica se equilibraba, resquebrajándola. Afortunadamente, los reflejos de Blades eran prácticamente legendarios tras la última guerra de bromas entre Dani, Cody y Kade, por lo que el Rotatorio levantó a Miko y retrocedió a una distancia segura antes de que cayeran los primero pedazos de roca chamuscada.  
—Oh…—Miko parpadeó—Recuérdame mencionarle a Bee que su puntería apesta…  
—Estoy seguro de que lograrás recordarlo tú misma—Respondió secamente el helicóptero, pero la chispa divertida en sus ópticos alivianó la situación—¿Claustrofóbica?—Preguntó señalando su cabina mientras daba la espalda al campo de batalla, avanzando con dirección al bastante escondido GroundBridge.  
Miko abrió la boca para contestar…  
Lo que diría permanecería para siempre un misterio.  
Aquella extrañamente cálida onda de luz se aseguró de ello.

* * *

 

**Cuartel de Bomberos de Griffin Rock – Maine, EE.UU. (Viernes, 25 minutos después del evento)**

—¿Pero qué, en el nombre de Primus, **FUE ESO**?  
—N-No lo sé, los sensores jamás habían recogido nada como esto…  
—Oigan, miren, los residuos están desapareciendo…  
—Él tiene razón; a este paso, en unos minutos será como si nada hubiera pasado…  
—No entiendo: ¿Les pasa algo? Lo que sea que haya sido esa extraña energía…¿Los está lastimando o algo así?  
—Nah, si a alguno le doliera algo lo hubieran dicho, hermanito…  
—El Cromangnon que llamas hermano tiene razón: No sufrimos ninguna alteración – dolorosa o técnica – relacionada a aquel inusual pico de energía…Pero eso no significa que no haya sido peligroso o digno de considerar…  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—A que llevamos intentando contactar con Blades desde que esto – lo que sea que haya sido – ocurrió, y hasta ahora ninguno de nuestros Comms ha logrado siquiera conectar con su frecuencia…  
—Tampoco le llegaron mis llamadas…  
—Eso…¿Eso qué significa?  
—Significa, compañero, que llegó la hora de involucrar al Equipo Prime…

* * *

 

**Gran Archivo General – Plano existencial desconocido (1 hora después del evento)**

—Hermano…—Saludó tranquilamente la única Femme del lugar, ingresando a los dominios de uno de sus hermanos más queridos.  
—Solus…—Devolvió el saludo el susodicho, levantándose de su escritorio para tomar uno de los servos de la menor entre los suyos—Es bueno verte por aquí, aunque no visites con tanta frecuencia como me gustaría…—El Mech sonrió con un afecto evidente mientras guiaba a su visitante a uno de los divanes de la estancia—¿Sucedió algo? ¿Prima requiere mi presencia o sólo buscas un lugar tranquilo donde escapar de las riñas de Liege y Onyx por un rato?  
—Hermano, te lo ruego, deja ya el acto: Es inútil conmigo—La sonrisa de Alpha Trion se disolvió inmediatamente, dando paso a la ilusión de un peso en sus hombros y a un frío destello calculador en sus ópticos—¿Creíste que yo, de todos los que habitamos aquí, no lo notaría?  
—No espero que excuses mis razones o me ofrezcas escudarme del sermón de Prima—Contestó neutralmente el antiguo Maestro Archivista de Iacon—Pero, dado que te respeto tanto, te ofreceré la misma respuesta que le daré a nuestro hermano cuando me cuestione por interferir en lugar de solo observar: Esos también son nuestros hermanos, nuestros hermanitos menores; y, tras vivir tanto tiempo entre ellos…  
—Ya no podías solo resignarte a verlos extinguirse entre ellos—Completó Solus—Oh, Alpha…Te advertimos que tomar al Praxiano como protegido era tentar al destino…  
—Smokescreen no tiene culpa alguna en este asunto, ya le he hecho suficiente daño para compensar mi afecto hacia él—Espetó cortante el mayor, sus ópticos y su voz tomando una nueva capa de frialdad, como si estuviera dirigiéndose a una enemiga en lugar de a su hermana.  
—¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó desconcertada Solus—Nuestra labor consiste solo en preparar y aconsejar al futuro portador de la Matrix, en prestarle nuestra fuerza y sabiduría a los sucesores de Prima. Criar a un huérfano que sabías _**SIEMPRE**_ es instrumental en el curso de la guerra, tu evidente favoritismo…Orion Pax como tu aprendiz era una cosa, dado su destino; ¿Pero Smokescreen? Su papel es el de un espía rodeado de secretos; desde que era poco más que un Sparkling, tú lo influenciaste en algo más bien similar a tu disfraz Iaconiano…  
—No se supone que hablemos tan libremente de los otros mundos nacidos de las encrucijadas en la realidad, Solus—Le recordó relajándose Alpha Trion—Al menos no fuera del Consejo o una crisis multidimensional: Nuestras contrapartes locales podrían ofenderse…  
—Lo sé, hermano—Cedió la Femme, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la salida tras ofrecerle un educado asentimiento al mayor—Sólo…¿Por qué _**ESA**_ Reliquia? ¿Por qué ahora?  
—Porque, mi querida Solus, el último de los jugadores clave finalmente llegó…


	3. Antes y Después

**Némesis – Órbita del Océano Índico (25 minutos antes del evento)**

—¿Todo listo, Soundwave?  
La pregunta, formulada por tercera vez en los últimos cuarenta minutos, era más que suficiente indicador para medir la inquietud de Lord Megatron respecto a la participación de su TIC en esa misión.  
En cualquier misión que incluyera dejar la Némesis, de hecho.  
Soundwave simplemente asintió, deteniéndose un instante para posar una mano en el brazo de su líder, emitiendo un pulso de confianza/tranquilidad/preparación hacia la mente de Megatron.  
Había veces – muchas, **_MUCHAS_** veces – en las que ser un Telépata venía en mano.  
_En especial_ – reflexionó el espía – _cuando tenía que ver con su peor quiebre de compostura…_  
Ni siquiera Starscream se atrevía a mencionar lo que ocurrió durante la Siega de Simfur.  
Claro que, tras ver lo que Soundwave les hizo a los Autobots responsables por las muertes de Busszaw, Rumble y Frenzy; ni siquiera Bludgeon – el Comandante de aquel sector al que la frenética cacería que el Oficial de Comunicaciones condujo a través de medio Cybertron y uno de los científicos y combatientes Decepticon más retorcidos según consenso general – pudo mantener su desayuno adentro sin un esfuerzo titánico.  
El único con derecho a referirse a aquel día era Megatron; quien se tragó su orgullo al ver a su viejo amigo caer en un estado semi-catatónico tras lidiar con los asesinos de sus Simbiontes y regresar al lado de las comatosas Ravage y Laserbeak, y arregló un breve Cese-al-Fuego para concederle a Soundwave un periodo de Luto incompleto pero respetable.  
Laserbeak se había recuperado pronto y en cosa de nada estaba lista para volver al trabajo, pero Ravage había tenido que ser mantenida en soporte vital desde entonces.  
La vida y la guerra continuaron, pero Soundwave jamás se recuperó del todo.  
Honestamente el que un Anfitrión de Simbiontes hubiera podido continuar desempeñando sus labores con tal profesionalismo y eficiencia era algo digno de admirar precisamente porque sentaba un precedente: Cualquier otro/a Cybertroniano/a con el tipo de marco de Soundwave, bajo tan abrumador dolor, hubiera abandonado la guerra para retirarse a algún rincón de la galaxia lo suficientemente “seguro” para el resto de su prole.  
Con Ravage confinada a la MedBay y las pérdidas de sus otros Simbiontes, el que Soundwave se reasignara a sí mismo a trabajar desde el interior de la Némesis fue cualquier cosa menos sorprendente. Tampoco lo era el que, desde que llegaran a la Tierra, Laserbeak solo hubiera tomado misiones de reconocimiento y espionaje previas o posteriores a cualquier choque con los Autobots, jamás involucrándose directamente en combate y mucho menos por su cuenta.  
Megatron, habiendo observado discretamente al espía durante su Duelo, simplemente asintió y ratificó oficialmente la nueva posición de su TIC tras ser cuestionado por Knock Out tras las evaluaciones médicas mandatorias de aquel primer año en la Tierra y eso fue todo.  
Ni siquiera había nada que reprochar: Soundwave, como Oficial de Comunicaciones, era más útil controlando la nave que en el terreno. Combatientes habían miles en el ejército Decepticon, el que un ex-Galdiador – por peligroso que fuera – se abstuviera de participar abiertamente en sus escaramuzas con los Autobots no significaba mucho. Los espías, por otro lado…Sólo Makeshift le hacía sombra al récord del equipo de Soundwave, y eso en su calidad de infiltrador.  
Megatron de hecho hallaba irónico que los Autobots le temieran más a Soundwave en su faceta de Hacker que al prospecto de cruzárselo en el campo de batalla, siempre y cuando no hubieran rasguñado a alguno de sus Simbiontes restantes, por supuesto.  
Jamás habían “hablado” abiertamente de eso, ni siquiera telepáticamente o durante aquellos primeros días de la reinserción de Soundwave al trabajo tras reiniciarse las hostilidades cortando bruscamente su Luto.  
Megatron, tras su tiempo en las minas y las Arenas Gladiatoriales de Kaon, no era alguien dado a las manifestaciones de afecto y el Voto de Silencio y la misma personalidad reservada de Soundwave no facilitaban precisamente las cosas.  
Nada de eso importaba realmente al final del día: La devoción de Soundwave a la Causa Decepticon y su lealtad hacia el mismo Megatron eran innegables, inefables.  
El que el Telépata fuera además sumamente hábil en su trabajo, poseyera sólidas dotes estratégicas, hiciera gala de un carácter templado, no fuera propenso a abusar de sus subordinados y contara con el abierto respaldo del Lord Decepticon eran simplemente pluses a ojos de aquellos que no conocían la profundidad de la historia compartida entre Emperador y Oficial.  
El respeto de Lord Megatron por su TIC venía afianzándose desde aquel lejano día en que el Gladiador Megatronus enfrentó un empate por primera y última vez, destruyendo su record como Campeón invicto.  
A Starscream tal favoritismo no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, pero el Seeker no tenía ningún asidero: La información proporcionada por Soundwave siempre era perfecta y ni siquiera pudo hallarle falla cuando, como Comandante Aéreo que era, debió enseñarle al silencioso espía a volar tras cambiar su AltMode.  
Pero, preocupantemente cerca de clasificar en el rango de peligrosidad de los Guerreros Elite o no – Y Megatron pagaría por ver las caras de Overlord y Killmaster si eso pasara –, el que las inusuales lecturas de la última Reliquia de Iacon hubieran desafiado incluso los parámetros de búsqueda introducidos por el amnésico Orión Pax lograron lo que cerca de una década en la maldita bola de lodo llamada Tierra no lograron:  
Soundwave volvía al terreno  
Airachnid no era de fiar, no tras su descarado intento por usurpar a Megatron durante el fiasco con Unicron; y dado que era más que obvio que los Autobots – con su tecnología inferior pero con la ventaja de dos Archivistas – tratarían de ir a lo seguro y enviar a casi todos sus soldados, la misión requería la presencia de al menos seis combatientes hábiles y con la oportuna llegada de Blackout apenas y alcanzaban el número.  
_Bonito momento escogió esa desgraciada para mostrar sus verdaderos colores…_ – reflexionó irritado Megatron, siguiendo silenciosamente a su igualmente callado espía hacia el punto de reunión – _Pero un simple contratiempo como su mala imitación de Starscream no va a detenernos hoy…_  
Famosas últimas palabras…

* * *

  
**Inmediaciones de la Fortaleza de Ollantaytambo – Cuzco, Perú (25 minutos después del evento)**

 _Urghhh…¿Alguien anotó la matricula del Dinobot que me arrolló…?_  
Starscream era muchas cosas:

  * El más veloz y habilidoso Seeker en domar los cielos
  * Un científico consumado
  * SIC de toda la Facción Decepticon
  * Un oportunista
  * Un sobreviviente



Pero, en ese preciso instante, lo único que el vapuleado Vosiano registraba era la forma en que cada cable y engranaje de su cuerpo, por pequeños que fueran, latían al ritmo de su Spark, como…como si lo hubieran estrujado cual trapo.  
Eso y el pequeño peso que reposaba sobre su pecho.  
_¿Pero qué…?_  
Con sus sistemas luchando por regresar a un estado semicoherente – incluso aquellos “menos refinados”, como la recepción óptica –, sus funciones motoras negándose a cooperar y un significativo vacío en sus memorias a partir de la llegada de los Autobots, Starscream no tenía mucho con que trabajar.  
El bulto sobre su Spark Chamber se removió marginalmente  
Habían ciertas partes de la anatomía de un cybertroniano que todos los de la especie protegían especialmente, sin importar el tipo de marco: La Spark Chamber tenía prioridad sobre cualquier otro órgano.  
Incluso la pérdida de un T-Cog o una deshabilitación permanente palidecían en contraste a una amenaza contra el punto clave de la Trinidad de Rossum.  
Considerando ese pequeño gran detalle, Starscream calificó más que justificado el doloroso y patéticamente lento proceso que conllevaba forzar a su – muy – entumecida mitad superior a acomodarse lo suficiente para permitirle ver lo que sea que tuviera enrollado encima.  
—…Ow, ow, ow…—Finalmente, tras demasiado esfuerzo para su gusto, los ópticos carmesí de Starscream recuperaron su brillo cuando por fin consiguió enfocar la vista más allá de la amorfa mancha verde que había percibido hasta entonces.  
Si bien nunca lo diría en voz alta – ni lo reconocería en la privacidad de sus pensamientos, a menos que fuera en línea de una ganancia mayor –, una parte de Starscream de hecho le agradecía a Megatron lo brutal de las palizas que el Líder Decepticon le encajaba: Su umbral de dolor era envidiable.  
Un hermoso prado abierto con lo que aparentemente eran ruinas unos kilómetros al norte tomó forma rápidamente ante la mirada del Seeker a la vez que sus recuerdos de la pelea comenzaban a reaparecer en orden cronológico.  
_Así que nunca nos fuimos…_

 **Realineación de Sistemas Completa**  
**Protocolo Omega-S-C-001 en Línea**

_¿Protocolo…_ – _**¡IMPOSIBLE!**_  
Aterrado ante la mención del ancestral Código que todos los Seekers eran educados para comprender desde que eran Younglings, Starscream clavó la mirada en el pequeño bulto metálico que había estado acunando entre sus brazos inconscientemente durante su mini Stasis-Lock.  
La oleada de puro shock que restalló en el campo electromagnético del Seeker fue más que suficiente para despertar a los Autobots y Decepticons tendidos a lo largo del claro…La mitad de ellos con la misma “sorpresa” en brazos…


	4. ...Debimos Verlo Venir...

**Inmediaciones de la Fortaleza de Ollantaytambo – Cuzco, Perú (30 minutos después del evento)**

—Shhh….Tranquilo, no pasa nada…  
Smokescreen estaba más que consciente de que su vida no había sido nada normal  
Demasiadas mentiras, demasiados secretos, demasiadas omisiones  
Ciertamente, su peculiar crianza y formación podrían acreditarse al hecho de que su generación fue la última antes de la fatídica entrevista entre Orión Pax y Megatronus con el Alto Consejo Cybertroniano – del estallido de la guerra…  
…Pero siendo más realistas y menos benévolos, el que a Megs se le hubiera subido el poder no tuvo nada que ver con que sus Creadores praxianos lo abandonaran en aquel callejón de mala muerte en Iacon cuando no llevaba ni medio Ciclo de existencia.  
¿Qué si odiaba a sus creadores?  
No  
No realmente: Después de todo, no puedes odiar lo que no conoces  
Alpha Trion se lo preguntó una vez, poco antes de que partiera a entrenar con la Guardia Elite – la única discusión mayor que tuvieron durante toda la vida de Smokescreen –. El viejo Sabio ciertamente se sacó todo el estrés acumulado durante la guerra con aquella impresionante tirada que durante algunos momentos incluso bordeó la histeria…Aunque, para ser honestos, Smokescreen tampoco se quedó muy atrás…  
—Estás a salvo, Sweetspark, nada te pasará…  
En la Tierra, la humanidad y la indolente exposición con que llevaban sus relaciones interpersonales fue lo que más atrajo la atención de Smokescreen: Al haber crecido aislado en el corazón de Iacon, con su tutor como única compañía, el Youngling no era precisamente lo que se diría un gurú social.  
Alpha Trion había sido difícil de leer en un buen día, y espantosamente inexpresivo en uno malo  
Pero el Prime jamás pecó de negligente o de abusivo: Bajo su cuidado, a Smokescreen jamás le faltó nada. Tenía una habitación propia, pequeña pero privada; acceso a las colecciones del Archivo para su educación y todo el Energon que necesitara – Y sólo el que necesitara, ni una gota más, ni una menos –.  
De hecho, hubieron instancias – menos comunes a medida que crecía – en que Smokescreen pudo jurar que…  
Bueno, el que el ancestro se había preocupado por él era innegable: Sólo imaginarse la cantidad de influencias que debió manipular para conseguir que lo asignen a los Archivos en lugar del campo de batalla…  
—No debes llorar…  
Justo antes de partir al entrenamiento, temeroso de no volver a ver al anciano, Smokescreen se atrevió por primera y última vez a referirse a Alpha Trion con el único honorífico que se merecía, tras toda una vida de cuidados; y si el Maestro Archivista le devolvió el abrazo con una fuerza innecesaria, ninguno lo mencionó.  
El viejo Prime había levantado cuanta objeción imaginable existiera a su proyecto de enlistarse. Smokescreen trató de ser comprensivo: Sabía de Orión Pax, el primer estudiante del Maestro Archivista. La falta de información sobre el mech en cuestión tras el estallido de la guerra había llevado al Youngling a asumir que Pax fue una de las victimas tempranas del conflicto, y dejarlo ahí. No había necesidad de reabrir viejas heridas.  
Cuando hablaba de él, era obvio que Alpha Trion había querido a Orión Pax como a su propia Creación.  
Lo orgulloso que aún estaba de él…  
—Eso es: Eres un pequeño muy valiente…  
Smokescreen estaba más que consciente de lo mucho que el anciano se preocupaba por él, aunque desviándose a otros peligros: Alpha Trion había sido muy explícito con lo que le haría al primer Youngling hormonal que tratara de pasarse de listo con su Creación adoptiva. Dicha Creación, tras leer apenas un volumen de las clasificaciones de crímenes de guerra, prometió tomar todas y cada una de las precauciones al interactuar con gente nueva.  
El Maestro Archivista sólo quería lo mejor para él  
Eso jamás estuvo en discusión  
…¿Lo más irónico de la situación actual?  
Smokescreen mantuvo su promesa: Apenas y estaba empezando a acoplarse en el Equipo Prime tras su siesta de un par de milenios, a ver amigos en los otros Autobots en lugar de simples colegas…  
Smokescreen mantuvo su promesa; así que, era perfectamente entendible que su primera reacción tras despertar y notar a su nuevo pasajero fuese un—Chatarra, estoy tan castigado…

* * *

 

**Base Autobot – Nevada, EE.UU. (45 minutos después del evento)**

—¿Aún nada, Arcee?—Insistió tenso Jack, paseando alrededor de la pasarela.  
La Femme le dedicó una mirada de soslayo—Hago lo que puedo, Jack, pero el experto es Ratchet…  
—Ejm…  
—Y Raf, claro…  
—Lo sé, lo siento; es sólo que…— **Optimus a Omega Uno** —La voz de Optimus, aunque inusualmente severa, generó un alivio masivo en la estancia— **Solicitamos un Groundbridge de emergencia a mis coordenadas actuales; repito, necesitamos un Groundbridge de emergencia…**  
—Copiado, Optimus—Respondió sonriente Arcee—Groundbrigde activo en tres, dos…—La familiar espiral verde se elevó perfectamente  
—¿…Debería llamar a June?—Preguntó Bulkhead, extrañado ante la tensión subyacente en el tono del Prime.  
—…Mientras agradezco tu iniciativa, Bulkhead…—Respondió lentamente Optimus, atravesando el Groundbridge a la par de Smokescreen, con una mano posada en el hombro del novato—Me temo que esta es una de esas situaciones en la que su generalmente invaluable apoyo no se adecua del todo a lo que necesitamos…  
Arcee frunció el ceño, acercándose a la rápida procesión de Autobots cruzando hacia la Base—¿A qué te refieee— _ **¡GRAN SOLUS PRIME!!! ¿¡ESO ES LO QUE CREO QUE ES!!!?**_ —La Femme ejecutó un rápido conteo de cabezas—Corrijo: ¿ _ **ESOS**_ son lo que creo que son?  
—¿Arcee…? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué gritas?—Jack prácticamente escaló el poste de bomberos en su desesperación por alcanzar la pasarela. Raf le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a subir apenas estuvo a su alcance y ambos adolescentes corrieron hasta llegar a la altura de las consolas del Groundbridge.  
—¡Bee! ¡Blades!—Llamó Raf al ver cruzar a su Guardián y al RescueBot y al Groundbrigde cerrándose tras ellos—¿Le pasó algo a Miko?  
—¡Estoy bien!—Llamó Miko, gesticulando salvajemente desde la cabina de Blades—¡Todos! ¡Que no cunda el pánico: Nada de bajas en esta misión!...—Una expresión extraña cruzó la faz de la asiática mientras abandonaba su refugio casi a tropezones y escalaba a la cabeza del Rotatorio—…Todo lo contrario, de hecho…  
—¿Miko…?—Comenzó a preguntar Jack, notando la peculiar falta de ayuda ofrecida por el usualmente servicial RescueBot…Y la ubicación estratégicamente defensiva de Bumblebee a la derecha de Blades…O mejor dicho, del raro bulto acurrucado a la altura de la Spark de Blades.  
Posición de la que hacían eco Ratchet y Optimus con Wheeljack y Smokescreen respectivamente…  
Todo indicaba a una hipervigilancia que no tenía lugar en la seguridad de Omega Uno – Incluso tras una misión particularmente mala, no era normal tal tensión en el aire –, con cada miembro del equipo presente y de pie por mérito propio…  
La carga de Wheeljack se removió, agitada, y se giró en los brazos del Wrecker a pesar de sus – visibles y visiblemente torpes – intentos por evitarlo.  
—Miko…—Susurró palideciendo de golpe Jack mientras a su lado Raf dejaba escapar un jadeo de shock y luchaba por levantar su mandíbula del piso—¿Acaso estoy viendo lo que creo estar viendo…?  
—Oh, Watashinotomodachi*…—Arrulló con una sonrisa maquiavélica la muchacha—Es mucho, mucho más…

* * *

 

**Base Autobot – Nevada, EE.UU. (1 hora después del evento)**

Eran tres  
No uno, ni dos, sino tres pequeños milagros  
O al menos así se referían a ellos los aun seriamente estupefactos y/o maravillados Autobots  
Apenas Raf superó el shock que le supuso procesar lo que estaba viendo, el pequeño genio se lanzó a las manos de su Guardián para acercarse lo más posible al rostro durmiente del bebé robot – _Sparklings, Rafael, se llaman Sparklings…_ – en brazos de Blades: Una diminuta forma cerúlea con detalles de un muy vivido amarillo, desde cuya espalda escapaban apéndices que con un poco de imaginación no era difícil de visualizar desarrollándose en hélices similares a las del mismo Blades.  
Miko, a su vez, corrió a alentar a Bulkhead a “ _acercarse más de una buena vez: Por amor a Primus, Bulk, no es como si fueras a lesionar a tu sobrino/ahijado solo por respirar su aire_ ”; moción secundada por un discretamente divertido Wheeljack: El sobrino/ahijado en cuestión siendo una miniatura blanca decorada en rojo, con unos puntiagudos apéndices brotándole del rostro similares a las orejas atentas de un gato.  
Por su parte, Jack esperó que Arcee desactivara todas las maquinarias y consolas antes de asomarse a conocer al pasajero de un surrealmente sereno Smokescreen: Rojo y dorado se entremezclaban en lo que parecía ser más bien una pequeña flama, de cuya espalda se desprendían unas delicadas protuberancias que se asemejaban relativamente a alas pero a la vez no.  
—Así que...¿Robots bebés alienígenas lloviendo intempestivamente en Sudamérica?—Trató de bromear Jack mientras esperaban que Fowler y June llegaran para presenciar la más reciente aplicación práctica de la Ley de Murphy.  
Miko se encogió de hombros—¿A estas alturas? Sólo otro viernes cualquiera en la oficina, Darby…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Watashinotomodachi – “Amigos míos” en japonés


End file.
